Just For Me
by voidsenshi
Summary: Hiei visits Kurama with the simple words "She told me." A Kurama and Hiei get together.


Hey all!! This is a one-shot get together fan fic between Kurama and Hiei!!!! I do not own YYH although I wish that I did.  
  
'......' Is Kurama thinking _________________________________________________  
  
The night was warm so the window was open. A nice breeze swept through the room and ruffled the red hair of a young man sitting at his desk. Kurama was trying to finish the rest of his math homework but had yet to write anything on the blank paper in front of him. The reason for this was the fact that he could not concentrate. The kitsune had something on his mind.well. more like someone.  
  
For some odd reason he could not get the hot tempered koorime off of his mind. He had come to the realization that he had feelings for his friend that went beyond "just a friend". His sudden interest in Hiei had been quite a shock of Kurama and he did his best it ignore the feeling.  
  
'Why do I feel this way? I mean, I am one of the most popular people in my school! I have no trouble at all getting a date and I most definitely do not dislike girls! So, why then? Why do I all of a sudden have an interest in a guy? And Hiei of all people! But still, I just can't help feeling this way about him'  
  
Kurama looked out his window and sighed in disappointment. He had been hoping to see the fire demon standing in the tree that was outside of his window like he did almost every night. Every time that Hiei had injured himself, he would come to Kurama. Sometimes he would come for no reason at all saying that he had nothing better to do.  
  
'Hn. I know him better than that. He might not want to admit it but he really does enjoy some company every once in a while.'  
  
With one last look at the window, Kurama turned back to his homework. As soon as he did, he felt a familiar Ki and smiled to himself.  
  
'Tonight is the night!'  
  
"I thought that you would never come, Hiei." Kurama turned in his chair to face the window and saw Hiei walking toward him.  
  
"Hn. I was unaware that you were waiting for me fox." Hiei stopped where the light from Kurama's lamp ended on the floor. There was a faint glow that was cast over Hiei's features and his red eyes seemed to glow with an inner fire.  
  
Kurama found that he was unable to tare his eyes away from the site in front of him. It was at this moment that he realized that Hiei was also shirtless...and bleeding from a cut on his chest. Noticing that the kitsune's attention was on him, Hiei put on a little smirk.  
  
"Hmm.see something you like Kurama?" He had just been joking but the look on Kurama's face caused his expression to change. The smirk that had been on Hiei's face went to Kurama's as the kitsune stood and walked over to the koorime.  
  
"Well, I just might. You know that one of my favorite colors is red." Kurama took one of his fingers and traced it along Hiei's cut, not pressing hard enough to cause pain, but enough to draw some extra blood. He then brought the blood covered finger up to his mouth and licked it off seductively. "Mmm. you taste good... Did Mukuro give you trouble again?"  
  
Hiei just stared in amazement as Kurama continued to suck on his finger. A slight blush crept to his face as he nodded his answer.  
  
"The bitch tried to rape me again." Hiei's face became uneasy at saying this. Mukuro had been trying to have her way with him for about three months now but she was not getting anywhere.  
  
"She didn't succeed..did she?" Kurama's voice had become harsh and demanding. The thought of Mukuro even touching Hiei made his blood boil. However, Hiei did not respond and only looked down at his shoes. "Hiei?"  
  
"No." This made Kurama relax a little bit. It was good to know that she had gotten nowhere with the young fire demon. But still, Hiei's reply had sounded so weak. It was a definite contrast to his "I am better than all of you" tone that he normally had.  
  
'Why would Hiei sound like that if nothing happened?'  
  
"Hiei, is there more to this that you are not telling me?" Kurama grabbed onto Hiei's shoulders, causing the younger demon to look up at him. A small gasp escaped his lips at what he saw in the koorime's eyes.hurt, anger, betrayal, and even something that looked remotely like..love. "Hiei?"  
  
Hiei once again turned his attention back to his shoes as he began to speak.  
  
"She told me."  
  
"Told you what?" His patience was wearing thin. If Mukuro had done nothing to him physically, then what in the three worlds could she have done to him mentally to make him act this way? Kurama wanted to know..and he wanted to know now!  
  
"She told me why she had been doing what she did." Hiei looked up at Kurama to see his reaction. The once beautiful, crystal clear, green eyes were clouded over with anger. Kurama's voice had even lost all of its cheerfulness.  
  
"You mean that bitch has a REASON for trying to do those things to you?  
  
Hiei just nodded. "She said that she wanted me before you got to me."  
  
This caused Kurama's eyes to widen. 'Could she have meant...nononono. There is no possible way that she could know...is there?'  
  
"Before I got you?" He was trying his best not to sound like he was nervous but was failing miserably.  
  
"She said that if she didn't take me, then you would." Hiei's voice turned into a serious yet almost questioning voice. "She mentioned that you liked me fox...as more than just a friend."  
  
There was a heavy silence that fell over the two. All Kurama could do was stare at Hiei in shock and soon became uneasy under his questioning glare. When he looked into the koorime's eyes he could still see the same emotions that he saw before, only they were ten times more evident.  
  
"Is it true fox?"  
  
Hiei's statement made Kurama jump. "Umm.is what true?" He had wanted to tell Hiei how he felt but not in this way.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me! You know very well what I am talking about. I want to know if you really do have feelings for me." His eyes bore into Kurama's as if they were trying to read his very soul. He noticed that Kurama had put his head down with a defeated look on his face and Hiei took this as his answer. "Then why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Shocked, Kurama lifted his head back up, eyes filled with unshed tears. Hiei's tone had been soft..almost kind. In his eyes, Kurama saw all of the anger, hurt, and betrayal ease away to leave behind..  
  
"Well..I was unsure of how you would react I guess. I mean, it is not easy to tell someone that, Hiei. I was just afraid of how it would affect everything. I was, I mean, I still am afraid that you wont share the same feeling and that you will hate me for this. But the truth is...that.well.I just can't help how I feel. ...I love you" By the end of Kurama's confession the tears were running freely down his face.  
  
"Baka Kitsune." Hiei continued to look up at his taller and now frail looking friend. The last thing that Hiei had expected Kurama to do was cry.  
  
Kurama, however, just lowered his head down in shame. "Gomen Hiei. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm not sure how Mukuro found out but this was not how I wanted to tell you. I know that I am stupid for even feeling this way and-"  
  
Kurama was cut off by Hiei pressing their lips together. His eyes widened in surprise at the action but soon relaxed and responded to the kiss. Reluctantly, Hiei broke away and looked into Kurama's eyes.  
  
"Hiei?" The kitsune's eyes had widened at Hiei's action but they still held the same emotions. However, there was something else there that Hiei noticed that was not there before. It looked like.want, need. He knew now that Kurama wanted this just as much as he did.  
  
"Hn, That is not why I said you were stupid. I said it because you thought that I wouldn't feel the same way with out even checking." There was the faintest of smirks on Hiei's face that soon became a full-fledged smile as he leaned his head next to his koi's. There, he whispered in Kurama's ear. "Ai shiteru baka kitsune."  
  
Kurama was so happy that all he could do was smile back and think. 'That smile was just for me.'  
  
"Ai shiteru Hiei..always"  
  
Well there it is. My one-shot romance get together between Hiei and Kurama. I hoped that you all liked it. Please R&R!  
  
~voidsenshi 


End file.
